


the best of interventions

by Lake (beyond_belief)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Bros helping out bros, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Milwaukee Admirals, Other, Unrequited Crush, Woke Up a Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake
Summary: As if waking up a girl wasn't bad enough, now Tyler hastwoproblems and no solutions.





	the best of interventions

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Dougherty: my team's Man of the Year. In all the ways.

Tyler wakes up in pain, an ache he can't place, like every muscle is knotted up. His chest feels heavy, and around his hips it feels like someone's pulling a belt several notches too tight. He rolls over, stretching, and his pecs _move_ in a way pecs don't, and he thinks _oh shit_.

The absolute worst of the pain fades after a few minutes. Carefully, he brings a hand to his chest and feels that things are much softer than they should be. He's got actual breasts now. He takes a deep breath, then struggles up into a sitting position. Everything just feels weird.

He squints at the red numbers on the hotel clock - it's not so early he'll have to wait for someone to wake up. He grabs his phone from the nightstand finds his message thread with Jack. _help - code pink_ , he sends, hoping Jack remembers the old NT codes everyone hoped they'd never have to use.

It's five minutes before Jack replies. _oh shit_

_yep_

_want me to call it in for you?_

Tyler really doesn't want to talk to anyone out loud right now, and if Jack is offering... _please_

_ok dude hang on_

He stares up at the anonymous hotel ceiling while he waits, not willing to get up and look at himself in the mirror just yet. Part of him wants to put his hand between his legs to be sure, but the rest of him is terrified, so he doesn't move and waits for either Jack to reply or for someone to call him.

He could wait the four to six weeks it normally takes guys to turn back, but it's the end of the season, and he doesn't have four to six weeks. Maybe if this had happened in October - but then he would have just asked Mac to fuck him. This wouldn't be so terrible if there was anyone here on the team he'd played with before, or even really knew at least sort of well, since he and Jack were too far apart at Ann Arbor to know each other more than in passing. 

Tyler could also just wait two days and go with the team to Rockford and try to get a quickie in with Louie, figuring he'd be game, but that seems like it would be best as a last resort option. He should probably run it by Louie just to be sure it would be okay if it came to that, since they haven't seen each other a whole lot the last couple years. 

His lower back hurts so bad right now. 

_code pink - might need your help_ , he sends to Louie.

_shit really? sucks, man. just let me know, ok? I can take one for America_

That makes Tyler snort with laughter, a better feeling than his back. _very patriotic_

 _I'll fuck for the flag_ , Louie writes.

Tyler sends, _That is the worst thing you have ever said to me_ , and Louie sends the kiss-face emoji in reply. _worst_ , Tyler adds for emphasis, and his phone chimes with a message from someone else.

It's Jack. _ok called it in for ya - Fordy wants to know if you need the awkward phone call or you know how this works?_

Tyler hesitates for a second. _I know how it works. Got a friend not too far away if nothing pans out here._

_ok let me know or Fordy know if u need anything_

Tyler thinks briefly, terrifyingly, of having to sleep with Fordy to get his dick back, and nearly hyperventilates. Fordy's a fine coach, a nice guy, but Tyler doesn't want to get _crushed_ on top of this whole waking up a girl debacle.

He lies in bed another hour before he feels like he can get out of it. Out in the hallway, he can hear other hotel guests walking back and forth. He can't even leave the room like this. 

He gets up and goes into the bathroom. He tries not to look at himself in the mirror, but it's hard to avoid. His face doesn't look _too_ different, and his hair is shaggier, but not really longer. And if his tits were on a girl he was trying to get with, he'd be pleased. He cups one experimentally, but he's still mostly just sore.

He figures out the peeing thing, then brushes his teeth quickly. His stomach rumbles - right, all these changes meant his body used a bunch of energy, even if he'd slept through most of it. Feeling pathetic, he gets back into the bed and texts Jack. _can you bring me breakfast at all or are you on your way to practice_

_I can stop someplace for you, sure buddy - eggs, pancakes, what?_

_don't care, starving_

_got it, be there in a bit_

Jack's been to the hotel before, first as the welcome wagon since they had Ann Arbor in common, and he'd come over one other time to split a sixer with Tyler while they watched the second _Sinister_ movie on HBO, since he kept getting carded in bars. Jack talked nearly the whole time, which made it hard to watch the movie, but Tyler didn't really like scary movies much anyway so he didn't mind. About two-thirds of the way through, Jack knocked him on the arm with his mostly empty bottle and said, "Just tell me to shut up if I'm talking too much, Kelly."

"Nah, you're fine, dude." 

"I don't even know what's happening in this movie anymore."

"I don't, either." Tyler paused. "I don't know why I wanted to watch this in the first place, I fucking hate horror movies."

"You should have just said so," Jack said, and reached across Tyler for the remote. "Let's find something funny instead."

Tyler stares up at the ceiling again while he waits, shifting uncomfortably. His lower back still hurts and he wishes he actually knew someone this had also happened to, so he could find out if the pain is a regular part, but everyone he's heard of is at least three or four former teammates removed and would probably take a couple hours to get in touch with.

There's a knock on the door fifteen minutes later, and he gets up to let Jack in, aware that he's just in boxers and a t-shirt. Jack's got his eyes squeezed shut. "I won't look if you don't want me to."

"Ah, fuck it, I don't care." Tyler takes the plastic bag from Jack's outstretched hand. 

Jack grins, then opens his eyes. "If it helps, you don't look much different? Except for the…" He makes a vague boob-cupping gesture and Tyler grumbles at him. "Uh, I didn't get you anything to drink with that, sorry."

"I have stuff, it's fine." He's so hungry that whatever Jack brought smells amazing. "You can come in if you don't have to run."

"Cool, I got a few minutes." Jack kicks his slip-ons off his feet and flops down on Tyler's unmade bed. "Do they come and change your sheets every day?"

"Yeah," Tyler says, and realizes he needs to put out the Do Not Disturb sign. "Shit." He sets the styrofoam container on the dresser and goes to hang it on the door handle. 

"They smell good."

"Huh? Dude, that's my pillow."

Jack rolls over and grins. Tyler fetches the takeout and sits down next to him. "Got you an omelette," Jack says, propping his head up on one hand. "With like, all the stuff."

Tyler eats half of it in about four bites, sighing in pleasure. "Thanks. I was so fucking hungry."

"Guess it takes a lot of energy, morphing or whatever." Jack makes a vague hand gesture. "Did it hurt?"

"Still hurts," Tyler manages to say around a mouthful of potatoes. 

"Really? That sucks. When it happened to Ivy, he just bitched about not wanting to wear a bra."

Tyler nearly drops his plastic fork. "What, really?" he asks, just as Jack reaches over and pinches up some potatoes. "Hey!"

"I paid for it," Jack replies, unrepentant as he licks his fingers. "Ivy's lasted a week, four days, something like that. Then I guess he got laid."

"It's only been like twelve hours for me and I'm already over it," Tyler grumbles, and winces as his lower back seizes up again. "Fuck."

Jack grabs the container before Tyler can drop it and places it out of the way. "Here, quick before I need to go," he says, wiggling over behind Tyler with his hands on Tyler's back. "I got like, fifteen seconds."

"Ugh," is all Tyler manages as Jack digs his thumbs in on either side of his spine. It hurts but feels better at the same time, and he wants to both move away and lean back into Jack's touch. Then Jack knuckles right above the hip bone and Tyler groans. "Fuck, that's where it's the worst."

"Your hips moving, maybe? New anatomy?"

"Fuck off," he feels justified in saying, but it comes out stupidly breathy. 

Jack slides a warm hand up his back and squeezes his shoulder. "I gotta get to the rink now for real but I can bring you dinner or whatever later if you're planning to camp out here through all this, or at least keep you company for a while. Text me."

"Okay," Tyler sighs. He lies down on his back again as Jack gets up and jams his feet back into the slides. "Thanks, dude."

"Not a problem, Kells, catch you later." Jack grabs his keys and goes out the door. 

Tyler watches some wildlife channel show about lions while he finishes the food and drinks an entire bottle of water, then lies down again. His phone chimes and he fishes for it in the sheets. It's Louie. _skype later? done w/ stuff ~7_

Tyler sends back an acknowledgement and stuffs his phone under the extra pillow. He's still achey, but it's not as bad as before. He _is_ tired again, though. And there's no one to care if he naps half the day. 

A loud noise in the hallway wakes him up a little after five. He's burrowed down under the blanket, and it's uncomfortably warm. The shorts and tee he pulled on before Jack got here are damp with sweat, and sticking to him in spots. He shoves the blanket down and squirms the rest of the way free of it, taking a deep breath once the cooler air of the room hits his skin. His head is swimming but that seems to ease once he's no longer so hot. 

He doesn't hurt like before, but he still feels gross. Showering before getting on Skype with Louie is probably a good idea, plus he should probably check... things, and doing that in the shower might be the best way. He gets up and peels off his damp clothes, leaving the t-shirt to dry over the desk chair. In the bathroom mirror, he looks a little closer this time, planting one foot on the closed lid of the toilet. Everything appears as he would expect from the opposite sex.

He leaves the water on lukewarm and washes up like he normally would, then cautiously puts his hand between his legs, going over the anatomy in his mind. When he tries to put just a fingertip inside himself, he's met with resistance. "Well, you're not exactly horny at the moment, dumbass," he mutters to himself, and turns the water off.

Louie texts as he's pulling on a clean t-shirt and pair of boxers. _ready when u r_

Tyler dries off his hair, then turns on his laptop and waits for the hotel's wifi to reconnect before launching Skype. Louie answers on the first ring, also looking damp from a shower. "Hey."

"Hey."

Louie leans a little closer to the camera like he thinks he'll be able to see better. "You still look like you."

"Just with tits," Tyler says.

Louie grins. "Decent?"

"They look okay to me." Tyler looks down at his chest, not that anything is visible through his t-shirt. "You want to look?"

"Like I'm going to say no," Louie laughs. His face looks pink on-screen. "What's a little nudity between friends?"

"Nudity," Tyler scoffs, and pulls his shirt off. He shivers a little at the rush of air and hears Louie make an odd noise. "What? Did I like, misjudge or something and my boobs are actually way lopsided?"

Louie coughs into his elbow. "No, no - it's - you're -" He waves a hand up and down. 

"I'm not gonna take it _all_ off," Tyler says, laughing, and Louie gets even redder. "Dude, what is it?"

"I'll text you."

Tyler is so confused right now. "You can just tell me, Lou." But Louie's looking away and typing something on his phone. Tyler's chimes a moment later.

 _I can’t do this_ , Louie’s text reads. 

“Do what, look at me topless?"

"Ugh." _no I can't fuck you_

"Why not?” Tyler asks him. “You were all set on it like five hours ago. Do I look that gross?”

“No, that’s not –“ Louis squirms uncomfortably, and picks up his phone again.

“Just fucking tell me,” Tyler says, but then his phone dings. He looks at the screen..

_sorry ty but I actually really like you a lot & if we fucked I think I would like you MORE & I’m sorry this is so messed up_

Tyler looks back up at the camera. Louie’s face is completely red, and he’s messing with his hair in the way that Tyler remembers means he’s nervous. Quietly, he asks, “Lou, what does this mean?”. 

"It means – what it says. Yep. So, uh, I'll let you go, you probably want to nap," Louie mutters, barely glancing at the camera.

"I haven't gotten out of bed all day," Tyler says before he realizes how that sounds. _Shit_.

Louie makes a half-strangled noise, says, "oh fuck," and just hangs up. Tyler blinks at the screen for a minute, trying to process. Then he pulls his shirt back on and sits there for another minute, waiting to see if Louie will call back. He doesn’t.

 _uh what do you do when your friend suddenly tells you he has a big-ass crush on you?_ he texts to Jack, as Jack is currently the only person he can really text about this issue.

It takes Jack a few minutes to reply. _your backup plan?_

_yes_

_oooh that’s – wow_

Tyler sighs and scuffs his heel against the sheets. _yes_

_like because he wants to get with you right now while you’re a girl?_

_no he won’t do me now since he’s got feelings I think?_

_shit_

Exactly. Tyler stares at the ceiling some more before getting up for a bottle of water. Then Jack writes, _I’m bringing you over some food_ , followed by _dude if you just want to get laid & get this over with I’m game & I promise not to be weird about it tomorrow_

Tyler nearly chokes on his mouthful of water. _what_

_no strings_

He frowns down at his phone screen. Jack seems pretty chill, and he definitely hadn’t turned all red or gone speechless when confronted with Tyler’s sudden girl-ness, just looked for two seconds and then given him shit. _It’s not gonna be the good kind of sex_ , he writes back, pretending his hands aren’t shaking just a little.

_I know_

An hour of Tyler freaking out and wondering if Jack is actually serious about this later, there's a knock on the door. "So I got us some salads," Jack says when Tyler opens it, "but also tortellini alfredo with meatballs, and extra garlic bread."

"I haven't done anything all day that warrants eating all that but I'm fucking starving."

"Fordy says if you're still a girl tomorrow and want to go in to work out, they'll send someone to pick you up and then have one of the trainers work with you." Jack starts unpacking the takeout boxes onto the dresser, and hands Tyler a piece of garlic bread. "But, uh, let's hope you're not?"

Tyler's mouth is full of bread, and he feels his face heat up. Jack's not even doing anything, isn't even standing that close, but Tyler's suddenly very aware of the fact that he's there. 

Jack keeps talking as he portions out the food, a running stream of everything that happened at practice and in tape review, and continues on as they eat. The food is great, so Tyler chalks up his hunger to all the weird shit his body's gone through in the last day and just eats what he wants, reaching over to dunk the last bit of his garlic bread into the sauce leftover in Jack's plastic bowl.

"Gonna go wash my mouth out," Jack says, once he's dumped all their empty containers back into the takeout bag. 

"I think there's extra toothbrushes in there if you want one." Tyler scoots over on the bed and changes the channel on the television, tired of home remodeling shows he's had on for most of the afternoon. There's a rerun of _Cops_ , which reminds him of school and watching it with Reemer in the late afternoon before they'd go to the dining hall. 

He's flipped past it and paused on _South Park_ when Jack comes out of the bathroom and gets back on the bed. He leans over Tyler. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I'm gonna go down on you now," Jack says, and tugs Tyler's boxers down in one smooth motion. 

"Oh," Tyler hears himself say.

Jack grins. His hands are warm on Tyler's thighs as he pushes them apart. "Put the pillow behind your head?"

"Oh," Tyler says again, and does. 

"Uh, this is okay, right?" Jack pauses to ask. He rubs his thumb along the inside of Tyler's knee, and Tyler jerks, then nods. "Cool."

Tyler starts to ask, "You do know what you're doing, right?" but it turns into a weird noise as Jack breathes hot over the part of Tyler that's just starting to throb slightly, something definitely happening. 

"I know enough," Jack replies confidently, "also, which one of us is the virgin in this situation? Let me get on with it, Kells."

"You're the one who keeps talking," Tyler mumbles, then groans as Jack does something with his tongue. Sort of distantly, he hears Jack asking him if that felt good. "Yeah."

Jack does it again and doesn't stop this time, his tongue flicking wet over what feels like everything, like he's figuring out what bits make Tyler shiver the hardest. One particular push causes Tyler to make yet another stupid weird noise, and Jack looks up to grin at him. "You hardly fucking looked, did you? There's your clit. I'm gonna -" 

He doesn't finish the sentence, just works the tip of his tongue over that same spot until Tyler's twisting on the bed and feeling like he can't get a full breath. "That was good, right?" he thinks Jack is asking, but now Jack is sucking a hickey to life on the inside of his thigh while he rubs a finger over Tyler's clit, so Tyler just moans a little and pets Jack's hair.

"I feel like I should narrate what I'm doing since you've never been a girl before," Jack stops to say.

Tyler feels justified in hitting him on the back with his heel. "I feel like your mouth could be doing other things besides talking."

"Ooh, burn. But you're right. Also, you are _so_ wet. I'm gonna put my tongue in you now, then fingers."

Whatever Tyler had been possibly thinking about saying completely evaporates from his mind. "Tell me if my stubble is too scratchy," Jack adds, and licks _into_ Tyler, that place he hadn't been able to breach earlier, and he thinks, _oh, you're turned on now_. Then Jack makes a noise against him and Tyler shudders, breath escaping him too fast. 

"Good?" Jack whispers.

"Yes, don't stop. Please." He has to whisper in return, because he's overwhelmed by how good it feels. 

"Nice, Kelly," Jack breathes. Slowly, he pushes a finger into Tyler. It feels weird, but also good, like, Tyler can definitely tell there's something inside him. Jack keeps nosing his clit, sending little sparks through him, making him feel like he's clenching around Jack's finger. 

"It's okay?" Jack asks, and Tyler nods, feeling like he's having a hard time catching his breath. "You feel amazing."

Tyler groans, both embarrassed and pleased. Jack's moving his finger smoothly now and he asks, "Can I do another?".

"God, yes," Tyler says before he even realizes he's opened his mouth.

He feels Jack press another finger alongside the first and swipe his thumb over Tyler's clit as he does. Tyler can definitely feel that - he feels kind of full, in a good way, and it helps that Jack seems into it. 

"Still good?" Jack asks. He kisses Tyler's thigh.

"You don't have to keep checking in with me."

"I want to." 

Jack moves his hand faster and Tyler sucks in a sharp breath. "Yeah, good."

Jack reapplies his mouth and Tyler nearly arches up off the bed, it's too much. "Jack," he groans, but Jack continues with the same pressure, and slides his free hand under Tyler's ass, squeezing. Then he rubs his tongue hard over Tyler's clit, relentless, and the spike of _good_ makes him buck so hard he's worried for a second he's broken Jack's face. But Jack doesn't stop and Tyler feels like he can't breathe at all. He pushes at Jack's head.

"You okay?" Jack asks immediately. His mouth and chin look wet. "You're shaking."

"Give me a sec." Tyler rubs a hand over his face. "Jesus."

"You didn't come, did you?"

"I don't - I don't think so."

He sees Jack frown. "You're not sure?"

"It's not like I know what it feels like to get off as a girl," Tyler grumbles.

Jack kisses the inside of his thigh again. "I'm told it feels about the same as when you're a dude, but that's like third-hand info." He presses his face between Tyler's legs, and Tyler jerks. "You want me to finger you some more, or should we get down to it?"

Tyler feels his heart rate spike and admits, "I'm a little nervous."

"Dude, you'll be fine," Jack says confidently. "You feel good so far, right, I haven't fucked up?"

"You haven't fucked up."

Jack grins up at him. "Great. You want to be on top for this part?"

"Uh, sure." Tyler struggles to sit up; he's still a little shaky. Jack helps, his hands warm, and gets Tyler up on his knees. Jack's cock curves up towards his belly, looking wet at the tip. 

"Can I?" Tyler asks, putting a hand on Jack's thigh. "Feels only right that I at least touch your dick after you just ate me out for like ten minutes."

Jack makes a soft yet sharp noise, and nods. Tyler licks his palm, then gets his hand around Jack's length, moving slowly. Jack's eyes flutter closed and his mouth opens slightly. Tyler circles his thumb around the head, watching Jack's face - he likes this when he jerks off, but for some guys it's too much. Jack's biting his bottom lip, not stopping him. Tyler's kind of glad for this chance to let his body calm down, but he's still aching and hot.

Then Jack pushes his hand away. "Still okay, Kelly?"

"I'm still good."

Jack slips a hand between his thighs. "Still wanna do this?"

"Honestly, you talk too fucking much," Tyler says, and slings a leg over Jack's knees.

"Nope, too far away." Jack grabs his hips and pulls Tyler toward him. "I'll just hold my dick, and you go as slow as you wanna go."

Tyler shudders and feels the head of Jack's cock rub against him, right where he's throbbing the most. "Oh, fuck, that's -"

"You feel good, Kells," Jack breathes. "C'mon, I got you."

Tyler gives in to the urge to hide his face against the damp skin of Jack's neck as he lowers himself down, his thighs shaking. It burns a little, kind of like when he's trying to stretch out a muscle. He feels Jack's hand stroke over his breasts, then his back. "Nice," Jack whispers. "Feel okay?"

"I - never felt anything like it before," Tyler admits. Jack laughs, the movement shaking them both, and Tyler can't help his gasp.

"You want to move?" Jack's hand drops to his lower back. "Or - can I kiss you?"

Tyler blinks, realizing they'd just - jumped right into things. "Sure."

Jack kisses as soft as he speaks, his mouth moving slowly against Tyler's. Tyler licks past his lips, in, wanting to taste. He mutters, "Is that -".

"Wouldn't do it if I didn't like the taste," Jack replies, flicking his tongue against Tyler's. Then he rolls his hips, just slightly, and Tyler nearly chokes at the sensation. "Sorry, sorry."

"No, I'm fine." Experimentally, he moves his own hips, rocking a little. "I'm okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jack rubs his lower back again, gently urging him to move. Tyler ducks his head again and closes his eyes. "I warned you this wouldn't be good," he manages to say.

"What? Dude." Jack grabs his chin and kisses him, harder this time. "I just don't want to come before you do. But if that happens I'll go down on you again. Promise."

Heat spikes through Tyler and he feels like he can move more, rocking slowly in Jack's lap. "There," Jack whispers, and kisses him again. "See?"

Tyler feels full and hot, a buzz under his skin that only intensifies when Jack touches his breasts, stroking his fingers over the skin, then toying with each nipple in turn. He wants to squirm, a thing he can't really do while Jack's cock is in him. "Kells," Jack gasps, and that same hot streak runs through Tyler again, but this time it doesn't let up, and when Jack slides his hand down to rub over his clit, all of his muscles clench up so hard he has to grab Jack's shoulders.

 _Oh_ , he thinks, shaking and clinging to Jack.

"See," Jack breathes in his ear, the word more of a groan. "Nice." His hips hitch up a few more times, sending sparks through Tyler as he tries to hold on, dazed. Then Jack's head falls back, and his mouth falls open, and everything feels even wetter. 

_Oh_ , Tyler thinks again. He touches Jack's lips with his fingers. 

"Gimme like five seconds and I'll help you move," Jack says, so quiet Tyler barely catches it. 

He wonders briefly what time it is, where his phone went, if he'll wake up in pain again tomorrow morning. Then Jack very carefully helps him off of his dick, and Tyler collapses on his back to the left of Jack. Neither of them move again for a while.

"I can leave if you want me to," Jack says after a few minutes.

Tyler shrugs. He feels sticky in that unmistakable close quarters way. The insides of his thighs feel slightly chapped from the friction, and everything between his legs feels wet. Technically, he could say he's had better orgasms, but that hadn't outright sucked like he thought it would. Jack's got a good body and he wasn't shy about wanting Tyler to have a good time, at least. "Uh, it doesn't matter to me," he says after another minute, in case Jack's actually waiting for an answer.

Jack stretches, then slides his fingers between Tyler's fingers and squeezes. "So what are you gonna do about your buddy?"

"About Lou? I don't know." Tyler sighs. "Like, I don't even know if it's a thing I should do something about?" He makes it a question, because he really has no idea, and maybe Jack has suggestions. 

Jack shrugs. "You were willing to bone him to get your dick back - I mean, I guess think about what we just did, and imagine it was him, and see how you feel about that?"

"Oh god," Tyler groans, unable to stop himself from shuddering at the thought, squeezing his legs together. "Shit, I don't - sorry -"

"Nah, don't be sorry." Jack grins at him. "I mean, he's not my type, but... Okay, so, what about boning him when you _do_ have your dick back? You guys really never did anything before and suddenly he just realized he wants you?"

"This is gonna sound so bad, but - I think we made out once at a party, a couple years ago." Tyler sighs again. "I know I had some beers and that night was just a blur when I got up the next morning." He has hazy memories of putting his hands on Louie's hips, the smell of the body spray he used to wear, the soft feel of Louie's t-shirt against his palm. 

"So you're not sure you actually kissed him."

"I couldn't swear to it in court or anything. I might have just dreamed it, you know?"

Jack squeezes his hand. "Jeez, Kelly. You could ask him."

"I know, dude, I know," Tyler replies. "But what do I do about his _feelings_?"

Jack waves his free hand in the air, like Tyler is supposed to know what that means, and his face scrunches up a little. "I dunno, dude, maybe it just suddenly hit him when he saw your girl boobs and once you're back to your normal boobs he'll reconsider? Tomorrow's a new day and all that shit."

"I thought waking up a girl this morning was the most confusing thing ever to happen, but honestly, this is worse," Tyler sighs.

"Sorry, Kells." 

"Not your fault." Tyler rolls toward him. "Thanks, by the way."

Jack mirrors the movement, meeting Tyler's gaze for a long moment before touching his breast with light fingers. "Want to go one more time, before you go to sleep?"

Tyler does, and that makes him flush and squirm a little on the bed. "I do. Come here." He pulls Jack on top of him, spreading his legs. "Just - stop if I say stop, okay?"

"Of course." Jack nudges at his thigh. "Can you get your legs around my waist?"

Tyler can. He moans as Jack slides in, and feels Jack's answering shudder. "Fuck, Kelly, you're so wet," Jack mutters. "I came in you before - is that -"

"It doesn't matter," Tyler manages to reply, shaking his head. "You can do it again."

That's enough to completely shut Jack up. Tyler holds on to him, gasping, and this time he can actually feel his orgasm building. Jack is heavy and hot, and his thrusts are steady. Tyler hears himself cry out as he digs his fingers into Jack's back, sweat making his hands slip. "Fuck, Jack."

"Yeah, Kells, so good," Jack whispers. He kisses Tyler just as Tyler's orgasm rushes through him, and he can feel his body clench around Jack, which is weird but also makes his breath catch in his throat. "God, yeah," Jack groans. He thrusts two, three more times, then stills, pushed all the way into Tyler. Tyler stretches up to nip at his lower lip, both of them breathing heavy. 

"Well, that didn't take long," Jack says, laughing a little and making Tyler shiver at the feeling, since Jack's cock is still in him. "Okay, I'll get off you now."

Tyler grabs his shoulder. "Wait just a sec."

Jack does, giving Tyler a moment to commit the feeling to memory. "Okay, now kiss me," Tyler says, and Jack does, soft and sweet. "Thanks."

"Stop, you're making me feel bad about the fact that you'll be a dude again tomorrow and I don't like dicks that aren't my own," Jack replies, but he's also smiling. Carefully, he pulls out, and lies down next to Tyler. 

Tyler yawns up at the ceiling, tired again. "Seriously, though, about Louie," he mumbles drowsily. 

Jack prods him in the arm. "Maybe the question is, how do you feel about him?"

"I'm not sure now!"

"Well, I don't like him, but that's only because he's on that team," Jack says, which makes Tyler laugh a little. "Wait, is he going to come after me on the ice now because I slept with you?"

"If he does, I will run him over," Tyler promises. "With my skates on, because that's not cool."

Jack gives him a lazy grin. "You couldn't run anybody over, Kelly."

"Try me," Tyler grumbles, kicking halfheartedly at him.

Jack rests his chin on Tyler's shoulder. "Too small."

"Shut up before I kick you out." 

Jack laughs, then yawns. "Can I sleep here?"

Tyler really doesn't care. "Sure. I need to go wash off though, it's -"

"Hot but gross," Jack finishes for him. He kisses Tyler's cheek. "Kells. Thanks for trusting me."

Tyler gives him a smile, not sure what to say, and gets out of the bed. He can feel wetness start to run down his thighs as he walks towards the bathroom, and shivers a little. He gets himself cleaned up with a wet washcloth, shaking slightly at the rub of cloth over his tender places, then brushes his teeth. Jack's asleep and snoring quietly when he's done, so Tyler grabs his phone from where it somehow ended up down at the end of the bed. He plugs it in and opens his text thread with Louie. _can we talk about this tomorrow - please_ , he sends, and sits on the edge of the bed, waiting and listening to Jack breathe. 

He's so tired. It's only a few minutes, but it feels like forever before Louie replies. _if u want to?_

Tyler hesitates over the keyboard for barely a second. _I do._

**Author's Note:**

> PS, sorry if I made you feel sorry for an IceHog. Please see Tyler Kelleher's Instagram for a happy picture of him with Anthony Louis, who looks rather like he could be a werewolf. (No, I'm not writing that one.)
> 
> PPS, yes this title is a Sufjan Stevens lyric.
> 
> PPPS, [Jack Dougherty looks like this.](https://nhl.bamcontent.com/images/photos/281107696/640x360/cut.jpeg) [Tyler Kelleher looks like this.](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/sGaPPO996SU/maxresdefault.jpg)


End file.
